


Lock Me Up and Throw Away The Key

by UbaJam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbaJam/pseuds/UbaJam
Summary: Yamaguchi and Tsukki are getting a bit active when a certain upperclassman walks by.





	Lock Me Up and Throw Away The Key

_**Lips**_ … Tsukki’s lips are all over him laying claim to every surface, mapping him like the moon. They’re burning hot, but at the same time send shivers through his being, tongue sending tsunamis of pure electricity from the lobes of his ears down the wires of his spine. Fingertips swimming with the same static that engulfs his mind and his chest.

_**Hands**_ … The hands that Yamaguchi wraps bandages around far took often, now wrap themselves along his torso under his shirt, twisting like vines over his flat stomach and up the arch of his back. They're everywhere, all over his skin causing him to hum and whimper, tingling with oversensitivity as he melts beneath the blazing touch.

_**Clothes**_ … It feels too tight, the resistance of his polyester uniform drives him crazy, barring him from all of Tsukki, caging him off from the whole effect of Tsukki’s roaming hands, the last obstacle that needs to be removed immediately, for his sanity…

_**Words**_ … “I Love You, Tadashi” Four words make his chest constrict and his eyes water, four words whispered into his neck between kisses, so softly he can barely hear, four words that make him want to cry and smile at the same time, four words that never cease to desecrate all of his most virulent thoughts, four words that make him invincible. Four final words that shatter all his resistance and destroy all of his inhibitions.

_**Daichi**_ … Daichi? Oh shit Daichi… Why is Daichi here? Daichi’s not supposed to be here. Will he tell the principal? The world stops for an eternity, and suddenly the heat of the moment is suffocating, what used to be lust turns to fear and Tsukki’s movements slow. Daichi stands with shock in his eyes, utter bewilderment plain on all of his features… that look does not suit his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I'm back with another short and foolish thingy, this time tsukkiyama tho.  
> As always hope anybody reading this has enjoyed it and any feedback is very welcome and much appreciated.


End file.
